Support Box: S01E06
Box's Big Break (Part 2) is the sixth episode of Support Box Season One, the sith episode of the Support Box series and the sixth episode overall. The episode is also the second part of a two part episode, the other being Box's BIg Break (Part 1). It revolves around Support Box trying to enlist the help of Bullo to escape prison. The Episode PREVIOUSLY, ON SUPPORT BOX!!!! QUESTION BOX AND EARL GO TO THE FRONKU CITY PENITENTIARY TO CHECK UP ON SUPPORT BOX!! Question Box: HERE WE HAVE SUPPORT BOX, A FORMER SHELL OF THE MAN HE ONCE WAS. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO SEE YOUR PREDECESSOR STOOP SO LOW, EARL? PRETTY HEARTBREAKING TO BE HONEST, AMIRITE? WHAT WOULD HIS MOTHER THINK OF HIM? SUPPORT BOX IS TRICKED AND IS THROWN IN HIS CELL, FORCED TO SURVIVE WITH HIS POWER BOTTOM ROOMMATE BULLO!!! Question Box: HAHAHAHAHHAA silly support buck! the key WAS A SHAM!!!! MY RATINGS ARE GONNA SKYROCKET AFTER THIS!! NOW COPS, GET HIM!!! hey guys glad to be on the show welcome back support box baby ❤ NOW FOR THE EPISODE BULLO.... DO WHATEVER U WANT BUT JUST DONT RAPE ME MAN!!!! ew im not touching your larry king crusty dick. i hate larry king ❤! OK... I GOTTA ADMIT... I WASNT LARRY KING AT ALL OOOHHH IN THAT CASE ❤ bullo gets closer to support box will you marry me, support box i promise i'll feed you and shower you with love ❤ WHAT THE NO!!!!! BULLO I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE I NEED TO GET BACK ON MY SHOW AND MAKE MILLIONS ooh i see what it is, baby ❤ you don't want to get married in a dump like this ❤ what if i helped you escape for real❤? then would you love me❤? UHH......... YEA YEA I'LL LOVE YOU YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA WE'RE GETTING MARRIED ❤❤❤❤!!! bullo grabbed two dirty paper cups off the floor and filled them with toilet wine BUT BULLO WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE FIRST BEFORE OUR UH honeymoon❤? UH YEAH YEAH LETS GET OUT OF HERE FIRST GOT A PLAN, BULLO? you bet baby❤❤ bullo offered a cup of toilet wine to support box while the guest speaker is talking and everyone is watching, we'll steal a set of keys and walk out❤!! support box takes the cup of toilet wine and regrettably drinks it WOW ITS support box gulps really... good HE FEIGNS A SMILE thanks, baby❤❤ i was sure to add in extra mold for the fermentation❤❤ now lets get outta here and get amarried❤❤ bullomarried❤❤ bullo charged at the cell door and it crashed off the hinges HELL YEAH! THATS FREAKIN BULLO RIGHLLO RIGHT THERE support box steps out of his cell LETS GET OUTTA HERE, BULL. you said it baby❤ bullo grabbed support box's hand and ran out to the mess hall OK GUYS ITS ME EARL AND UHHH THE SHOW IS BACK YEAH AND WITH EARL IS QUESTION BOX!!! WE'RE HERE IN THE FRONKU CITY PENITENTIARY WHERE A PRISONER IS GOING TO TELL THEIR STORY TO ALL THE BAD BOYS OUT THERE SO... PRISONER... TELL US UR GOD DAMN STORIES YEAH TELL US YOUR STORY DAN actually its josh whatever mark *Screen Freeze* Josh, 35 Assault and Battery 12 Years Hey guys, it's me, Josh. I'm here to tell you that this behavior, what you're doing, is wrong. It'll get you nowhere. I was like you guys once, young, cocky, thought I was invincible. Then reality kicked in and I was arrested for my crimes. I'm spending 12 years in this bitch... in the crowd of inmates, bullo and support box crawl on the floor, looking for a guard to pickpocket remember baby we need to keep a low profile ❤ yea i know bull...... When I entered this prison 6 years ago, I thought I could take on whatever this hellhole had to offer. I was wrong...so wrong. First day in and the first thing I hear from my roommate is "THE NEW GUY IS MIINE❤❤~". I...I didn't stand a chance in the showers bullo got up and yelled at Josh SHUT UP YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT❤ I'M NOT GAY BULLO BULLO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???? Hey wait a minute! Isn't Bullo supposed to be locked up, officers? Get him! oops! quick, support baby grab the keys❤ SUPPORT BOX QUICKLY GRABS THE KEYS OUT OF ONE OF THE OFFICERS ALRIGHT LETS GET OUTTA HERE EARL THEY'RE GETTING AWAY DO SOMETHING!!!! MY WAIFU IS CALLING TO ME... I CANNOT..... IF SUPPORT BOX ESCAPES THEN THERE WILL BE NO WAIFU!!! GET HIM!!!! UH... OKKK earl gets up and begins to chase support box, although his weight inevitably keeps him back. BULLO LETS GO!!! bullo and support box unlock the door and run out to freedom Category:Support Box Category:Support Box Season One Episodes Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Support Box Episodes Category:Episodes